fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Samson (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Sheena (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 16: The Battle for Altea (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 17: Setting Sun of Gra (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Hero |mirage = |voiceby = }} Samson is a playable character from the Archanea series. He is a gladiator currently residing in Altea. When Marth comes to help free the land, Samson will join, but only if his neighbor, the Paladin Arran, has not joined the army yet due to a feud between the villages where the two reside. A few years later, when Archanea invaded Gra, he was hired by Princess Sheena as a bodyguard and they grew attached to each other. When Sheena joins Marth's army, Samson joins alongside her. After the war, he makes a permanent residence in Pales, presumably to stay with Sheena. Profile Unlike most mercenaries, Samson puts his morals ahead of his payment, and will not cheapen his ideals for anyone. Samson has no desire for political power, and enjoys his simple life. While Samson has lived in Altea for many years, he does not count himself strictly as an Altean, and has traveled the world, having protected a village in Archanea's capital of Pales for a while sometime prior to the War of Shadows. As such Samson believes the conflict between Gra, and Altea is unnecessary, and can be worked out between Marth and Sheena, believing that, while Marth is young, he possesses a good heart. However if Sheena is killed by Marth's forces, Samson's faith in Marth is destroyed, and he proclaims him as "just a murderer". In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |30% |10% |20% |50% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |70% |30% |10% |20% |50% |70% |20% |3% |} Overall Samson in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Book 1 of Mystery of the Emblem will very rarely be one of your strongest units upon his join time: his based and growths are generally low, but he has his uses because of his generally high base stats, and will easily be able to wreak havoc with the Silver Sword he joins with. In Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem, however, Samson becomes a notably powerful unit, with some of the highest base stats in the game in skill and speed, and decent strength and defense. His weapon level of 12 makes him able to use every sword in the game at base, and his resistance is decent for a physical unit in Book 2. His low luck is fixed by his incredible luck growth, and his strength growth is good enough that his base in the stat will not cripple him later on. His speed and skill growths are admittedly low, but this is not much of a problem given how high his bases are in those stats. As with most units in Book 2, his stats can easily be patched up with the readily available Star Shards and later Starsphere, boosting his capabilities to incredible levels. All in all, Samson is a good choice for a filler unit in Mystery of the Emblem's Book 1 and Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and in Book 2. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |35% |0% |25% |25% |55% |15% |0% |} Overall Samson's stats are very low for being a level 10 promoted unit. However, he is still worth recruiting to get his Silver Axe. Some players choose him over Arran to balance out the party, since several Cavalier and Paladin units are already available. Overall, Samson suffers from severe durability and offensive issues, which may lead players to overlook him in favor of other characters. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |35% |30% |70% |35% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Arran *Sheena Supported by *Kris *Sheena *Arran Overall In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, his stats and growths have been boosted, and, although he will not be on par with other heroes, he can be a decent unit. Also, his luck growth rate is unusually high, so he will often end up with rather high luck. Death quote Ending Shadow Dragon Roaming Hero Samson continued to ply his trade as a mercenary, but never sold his sword to any but those who met his standards. New Mystery of the Emblem Sheena's Hero "After the war, Samson settled down in the palace town. As a veteran soldier, the people often relied on him in emergencies." Etymology Samson's name originated in the biblical book of Judges. Samson was given great strength, but was a Nazirite from birth and forbidden to ever cut his hair. When Samson revealed the secret of his strength to Delilah, she cut his hair and he lost his strength. Samson was taken prisoner by the Philistines and taken into the temple of Dagon. Samson prayed to God, and God restored his strength one last time so that Samson could destroy the temple; however, he died in the temple's collapse. Samson is known for killing a thousand men with the jawbone of a donkey. Gallery File:Samson (The Complete Artwork).png|Samson's artwork from The Complete. File:Sheema and Samson (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Samson (along with Sheena) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. B15-037HN artwork.png|Artwork of Samson in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Homazo. File:SamsonTCG.jpg|Samson as he appears in the fifth series in the Trading Card Game. B15-037HN.png|Samson as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:SamsonFE1.png|Samson's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:samsonFE3.gif|Samson's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:SamsonSD.png|Samson's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:SAMSON.gif|Samson's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters